Synthetic aperture radar (SAR) is a radar technique whereby a radar system moves relative to a target region, e.g., a radar antenna is located on an aircraft flying over a target region of interest. In conjunction with transmission and reception of electromagnetic radiation utilized for radar signaling (e.g., radar waves), the antenna can also be utilized to transmit and receive electromagnetic radiation for communication between the aircraft and another system (e.g., a ground based transmitter). Simultaneous SAR imaging and radio-frequency (RF) communication involves collecting data with the airborne radar platform while a ground based transmitter is simultaneously communicating to the radar antenna in a portion of the electromagnetic spectrum which can overlap an operating range of the radar. Hence, signaling received at the radar antenna can comprise of a combination of radar clutter and a communication signal.
The concepts presented supra are illustrated in FIG. 18, where an aircraft 1810, equipped with a radar antenna system 1820 is flying over a target terrain 1840, where the target terrain can also include man-made structures/buildings such as a transmission structure 1860. Radar waves 1830 are being transmitted from antenna system 1820, and reflected radar waves 1850 (e.g., reflected off of terrain 1840, structure 1860, etc.) are reflected back to antenna system 1820. As well as antenna system 1820 receiving reflected radar signals 1850, antenna system 1820 can also simultaneously receive communication signal 1870 transmitted from transmission structure 1860. However, the communication channel (e.g., communication signal 1870) can act as RF interference which can generate undesired artifacts in a SAR image and can thus effect a reduction in a quality of the SAR image and any other associated functions such as target identification within the SAR image. It is to be appreciated that transmission structure 1860 can be any suitable system, such as the previously mentioned transmission tower, as well as a vehicle based system, a portable system (e.g., carried by military personnel), etc.